RedHeaded Lover
by AllyLynn321
Summary: When Cat Valentine runs away, she encounters the boy of Big Time Rush. Kendall falls in love with the bubbly red head, but will she do the same?
1. Chapter 1

**So howdy, guys and gals. I haven't really been feeling very inspired, but right now I am. I really love the character on Victorious, Cat Valentine. So why not write a fanfiction about her. So here it is! Please review and enjoy. See you after the story. ^-^ And before I begin, I do not own 'Big Time Rush' or 'Victorious'. Oh, and this chapter is rated K, there is nothing dirty...Yet! ;D**

Chapter One: Rainy Nights

** Cat's POV**

I huffed my suitcase outside of the main door. The screams coming behind me made me move faster. "If you leave now, young lady, plan on not coming **BACK**!" My father's voice rang in my ears, and I paused for a moment.

I wasn't myself right now, I wasn't the cheery positive girly girl I was known to be. I looked back, and I stared at my parents. My mother and father both hated me, they hated who I had become.

"I would rather die, then hide who I really am. Especially if I never see you both again!" I huffed the heavy suitcase on our dimly lit porch. Of course, it had to rain right now, of all times.

My father stood behind me, and watched me struggle down the steps. I suddenly felt the cold droplets of the rain on my pale skin. My red hair became damp, and my clothes became wet. I didn't stop carrying the suitcase, and I desperately tried to not looks back.

It finally sunk in what I just did. I can't believe it. I stumbled in a phone booth, finally out of the rain, rung my hair out, and pulled out my cell phone. Maybe I could stay with someone. Jade. Tori. Andre. Beck. Robbie. Anyone.

I was desperate. I quickly pressed the on button, getting no response. No battery. I closed my eyes, and bangs my head on the glass wall. What was I going to do?

** Kendall's POV**

I took a quick glimpse outside the window, and noted the thick rain drops tap on the glass. I sighed, and turned back to the 3 guys, my best friends. "No luck, guys. It's raining. No hockey outside tonight", I rolled my eyes, and kicked my foot in the air.

"Mrs. Knight, can we just play in her-", Carlos tried. "Nuh-uh", mom replied, "After breaking my Grandmother's vase, be glad I let you play at all." We all sighed in unison.

James finally blurted out, "Can we do something? I'm realllllly bored." Logan started to suggest we play chess, but we all quickly rejected the idea. "How about we take a ride around LA"? Carlos finally said, and I cocked my eyebrow.

"In the pouring rain, and at night", I questioned, my mind processing the idea. "Let's do it", James agreed, "This pretty face has to get out more." James then, stuck a mirror in front of himself, and fixed his hair.

"Fine", I said, grabbing the keys from the hook and leaving the apartment, the guys quickly following me.

** Cat's POV**

I tried to search my purse for change, but found not result. I didn't know what I was going to do. It was 9 o' clock at night, in LA in the pouring rain. I finally left the booth, when a woman was waiting outside in the rain, gesturing me to hurry.

When I stepped out again, I grabbed my suitcase and sat on a nearby Bust Stop bench. I slid the oversized bag holding my belongings right by me. The clothes in the suitcase were probably already drenched, and I was so totally screwed.

The more rain fell on me, the more soaked I was. My mascara leaked down my cheeks, and it stung my eyes. I put my head in my hands, and started to cry my eyes out. It wasn't because my eyes stung (partially), but it was everyone in my life either hated me, or I couldn't reach them. _Why are you so stupid Cat, WHY?_

The roar of an engine made me lift my eyes from my brittle fingers. There was a car parked in front of the bench, and inside were four guys.

"Are you alright? Do you need a ride", a blonde guy, who was driving asked me. I knew there were bad people in Los Angeles, but I got a feeling from this guy that he was generally good.

"I don't need a ride", I replied, over the loud rainfall, "Because I have no where to go." The guy in the car frowned a bit, and he was processing what to do.

"Do you need a place to stay", the blondie asked, looking generally concerned. I thought about what to say, then I smiled, "I'm fine, but thank you." I could tell he was about to drive away, but then he rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Christ", he jumped out of the car and screamed, "James, pop the trunk." I just watched as the guy quickly threw my suitcase in the car trunk, and stood there, in front of me.

"Please, we have a nice apartment. I will feel terrible if I leave you here", he looked at me, as I smiled. "Come on." He opened the back seat door, where two other guys were.

I didn't have anything to lose, so I passed the guy, and climbed in the car. Let me tell you, it was good to be in a warm dry place. I never thought I would be in one again.

** Kendall's POV**

I shut the car door as the redhead climbed in, and I hurried back in the driver's seat. James stared at me from the passenger's seat, with a look that questioned me. "So, what's your name", I asked the girl, my eyes in the rear view mirror as I sped off. She seemed to be quite shy, and I get why.

"My name's Cat. Cat Valentine", she replied, still shaking from her damp clothes, "Thank you for picking me up." I thought for a moment, how kind she was to a stranger who just picked her up.

"It's no problem, really. And I'm Kendall Schmidt, and this is-" I was cut off by James. "I'm the beautiful James Diamond. Born to look good." I could see it in Cat's eyes that she was amused.

"And I'm Carlos Garcia, nice to meet you", Carlos said, as he flashed a really big smile. Logan had to push Carlos back to even see Cat. "And I'm Logan Mitchell, the brains of the group."

"So, Cat, tell me why you were out in the cold rain", I asked, waiting for her expression. She looked out the window for a minute, "My parents. They just kicked me out." The car just got deadly silent.

I felt genuinely bad for the poor girl, recalling my father kicking us out of our apartment and mom had to get a job to support me. Carlos had to ask, "Why did they kick you out?" Stupid Carlos.

But, Cat seemed to reply with no problem, "They wanted me to be normal, someone I'm not. They wanted me to be a doctor. I want to be free." The ride was silent and awkward the way home.

But we finally made it back to Palm Woods, and Cat seemed to cling to the window.

"You guys live in the Palm Woods", Cat asked, with an energetic tone. James smiled, "Yup. Home sweet, home." Cat just stared at the light up sign, in awe. "My friend, Jade said that only snooty people live here."

We all got out of the car, Logan chuckling, "I don't think we're too snooty." I grabbed Cat's bag, as she stood close to me.

Guys, I really hoped you liked it! And please review! I probably will continue this story, and hey! Maybe even a sequel? But for now, I really hope you enjoyed. My major inspiration is "keynote123". She has amazing stories, and is really talented. :3 Bye, GUYS!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I really didn't know how to start this chapter, but I hope I did a good job. ^-^ I hope you enjoy, and please review. It really makes me inspired reading all your comments! Enjoy! Rated: K+! Oh, and I know I screwed up last chapter. I called Kendall, Kendall Schmidt! Stupid me! Oh well! xD

(I do not own 'Big Time Rush' or 'Victorious'.)

Chapter 2: Thankful

**Kendall's POV**

I led Cat into the lobby, while she kept saying things like, "You don't need to do this all for me", or ,"I'm perfectly fine in the rain", or even , "I can handle one night outside", but I kept reassuring her that it was all fine.

Although it seems quite weird, I felt like I had an obligation to help this girl, to take her in. We hopped in the elevator, and she tried to say something kind. I put my finger to her mouth, and smiled, "Cat. It's fine. I want to do this."

For a moment, I just kept my finger by her lips, and stared into her hazel eyes. We both shook it off, and turned to the elevator doors. Once they opened, Jo was standing in front of us.

"Oh hey, Kenda-", she turned to see Cat, and looked confused. "Who is that?" I turned to Cat, and smiled, "She's a friend. She'll be staying with us for a while." I felt James's stare through the back of my skull.

Cat looked up at me, with a surprised face. "Bye", I passed Jo, being followed by everyone else. James seemed to pick up the pace, and soon he was at my side. "Dude, is this girl really going to stay with us?"

Cat was occupied by talking with Carlos and Logan, they probably were asking about herself, and telling her a story. "James, does it really matter if she stays with us a few days?"

It seemed his eyes sockets were going to burst, "Yes!"

I rolled my eyes, as we got to the apartment. We all filed out of the hallway, and into the apartment. Mom was in the kitchen, making dinner that made my nostrils happy. Katie was at the counter, scribbling in her notebook.

"Hey, mom. This is Cat, she'll be staying with us for a while", I put down her suitcase. Before Cat had the time to refuse, mom looked at her with a warm smile, "Okay!"

Cat seemed to be surprised my her reaction, and looked at me. Her arms were crossed, and she was shaking. She was freezing in her wet clothes. I quickly pointed down the hall, "If you want to take a shower, you can. The bathroom is down the hall. First door on the left".

She looked at me, her eyes directly into mine. "Thank you", she muttered, while grabbing some clothes from her suitcase.

While she walked down the hall, mom motioned me to come closer.

"Not that it's a bad thing, but why is she here and not home", mom whispered into my ear.

I shrugged, and replied, "Her parents kicked her out."

Mom sighed, "She is happy to stay here as long as she likes, Kendall."

I loved how mom always saw the good in people, how she always treated people like they were people. "Love you, momma", I wrapped my arms around her. She smiled, "Love you too."

**Cat's POV**

I felt like I was intruding, as I walked towards the bathroom. I quickly opened the door, and stared at the big bathroom. I then looked in the mirror, and saw myself. My hair was frozen, my makeup was running down my face, my clothes were really cold.

I quickly stripped myself of my clothes, and felt a sudden relief. I turned the knobs to the shower, as it spurted out warm droplets of water. I hopped in, and saw the crud fall and escape through the drain.

I closed my eyes and let the water rinse me, as I thought of what I was going to do. I can't stay here forever. I quickly skimmed through the shampoos neatly lined on the shelf.

Fresh Forest. Apple Blossom. Dark Temptation. And, then I picked up the last bottle. Cherry Raspberry. Just the smell of it mad me swoon. I giggled when I poured it, and it was the same color as my hair.

Soon, enough my hair was clean, and my body was clean as well. I hopped out, and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked much better, and looked at the counter.

A perfect set of combs, brushes, scissors, and a hairdryer was lined up. Obviously, someone seemed to love their hair. I picked up the hairdryer, and waved it through my hair.

In minutes, my hair was smooth and dry. I grabbed a pony tail, put my hair up so it hung to my neck. Then I picked up the clothes I chose.

A black tank top, with pink capris. I walked out of the bathroom, and into the living room. The guys were on the couch, chanting while watching a hockey game.

They threw their hands in the air, and screamed, "WHOO!" I walked over to the kitchen to where Mrs. Knight was. "Do they always do that", I asked, as the woman rolled over the burgers.

A small girl, replied for her, "All the time. Try living with them". I giggled at her response, and sat by her. "Oh, honey. That's my daughter", Mrs. Knight informed me.

"I'm Katie", the girl said, and shook my hand. She was very mature. "Well, hello Katie. My name is Cat." She seemed to look at me, weirdly. "Who names a girl Cat?"

Mrs. Knight scolded her daughter in a hush tone, as I giggled to myself.

**Kendall's POV**

We all sat at the dinner table, and dug in to the burgers and french fries in front of us. Except for Cat. I stared at her, as she just sat there and watched everyone eat.

"It's not going to bite", James said, his mouth full of food. Cat giggled, and took a french fry in her mouth. "Cat, you don't need to eat", mom said, looking concerned towards her.

She smiled, "Thank you for the food, but I can't eat this much." I widened my eyes at the 10 fries on her plate, and the smallest burger in the world. Mom even dished her out less then anyone's. To think about it, Cat probably never eats much.

She was very thin, but not unhealthy. She was just very skinny, although she did look good. Very good. I continued to watch her, as she quietly composed herself. I looked down at my plate, that had 3 burgers and a lot of french fries.

After we were all done eating, we went to our rooms. It was simple, I had a room with Carlos and James and Logan had the other room. Cat followed me into the room, as did Carlos.

"You can sleep on the bed", I instructed as Cat smiled. All of a sudden, she wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you", she muttered, as she held on to me. I closed my eyes, and wrapped her arms around her. Her hair smelled like my shampoo...

So, hey guys! Sorry if it sucks right now, I just wanted to get some things out. Please review, and tell me your favorite character! ^-^ Love you guys! And don't forget to tune in for Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god, guys! I feel really good when you all review, it means a lot to me. :) I love you all. And, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I am just caught up in a lot of family problems. So, I do not own 'Big Time Rush' or 'Victorious'. Yadadada. Rated T! Anyway, TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 3: Snack Time

**Cat's POV**

"So, Cat. Where do you go to school?", Mrs. Knight asked, as she gently cut her pancakes. I picked up my fork, and replied, "Well. I go to Hollywood Arts."

James snickered as he drenched his pancakes with syrup. Mrs. Knight gave him a scowling look, and I ignored it, and looked down at my plate. Two pancakes, with some syrup and a dab of butter. They were so nice, feeding me when they didn't need to.

I felt like last night was a bit rude of me not to eat, so I started to take bits of pancakes into my mouth. They tasted so sweet, so yummy. I chewed in delight.

"Well, did you sleep well", Mrs. Knight asked, in a smooth way. I looked up at her, and answered, "I slept like a baby. Oh, and really thank you for letting me stay. I promise I'll be out of your hair soon."

"Honey, you don't need to leave so soon. Stay as long as you like", she took my hand into hers, and I smiled. She was such a great woman, such a great mom. My mother doesn't even pay attention to me, all she cared about was work. It kind of felt nice to be wanted.

"Hey, Kendall. There's a hockey game on soon", James said, a mouthful of breakfast, "You want to watch it?" James always seemed so closed to me, so intimidating. I have no idea why, though.

Kendall smiled, "You bet, buddy." James seemed to smirk, and turned towards me. It was like he was showing off.

Logan chirped, "Oh, Cat! Carlos and I are going to get some corn dogs later. Want to come?" Carlos seemed excited, waiting for my reply. If I was going to stay here, I might as well get some fun in.

"Sure", I smiled, as I grabbed my plate and headed towards the kitchen. I dumped my plate in the sink.

"Are you alright", Kendall whispered, which made me jump. I turned and got a bit uncomfortable when I noticed he towered over me, my head reaching his shoulders.

"Other then almost getting a heart attack", I giggled, looking up at his emerald eyes. I got lost a bit, I got lost into his embrace. Just staring up at his beautiful dreamy orbs.

I smiled, "Well, I have to get going. Logan and Carlos are waiting for me..." I rushed away from him, and knew he was staring at me as I left. I think we just had a moment- Stop it, Cat. That was nothing...

On the car ride up to the park, I realized two things. That Carlos has an unhealthy addiction to corn dogs. And the second thing is that Logan has a very big vocabulary. Like a REALLY big vocabulary.

"Why does James hate you so much", Carlos asked out of the blue, as we came to a stop sign. I shrugged a bit, and twiddled my thumbs. Logan rolled his eyes, and gripped the wheel.

"Carlos, do you ever have a censor! And sorry, Cat. James doesn't hate you", Logan tried to make everyone feel better.

"If not, he strongly dislikes me", I joked, which didn't sound like a joke at all, "Why?"

Carlos and Logan quickly switched glances, and began to both stutter. "James is a big baby. He gets so angry for no apparent reasons", Carlos flashed a huge grin and somehow I didn't believe me. For some reason, James started disliking me ever since he put his eyes on me.

Logan looked at me, with his dark sunglasses and spiky chocolate colored hair, "Don't worry about James. He always comes around."

The park air was nice, fresh and crisp. The soft plush grass, with the multicolored flowers seemed to calm me. But then, I saw a man and a woman, wrapped in a warm hug. They were watching a little girl, with the biggest smile on her face, dance around their picnic blanket.

I never had that. I never had those memories to fall back on... And I never will.

"Come on, Cat! The corn dog vendor is this way", Carlos tugged my arms, and dragged me down the trail. The sun peaked through the tree tops, which was so beautiful.

Carlos finally let go of my hand, when he saw the vendor. His mouth dropped open, in excitement. He patted his jean pocket, and screamed.

"My wallet! I must of left it at the apartment", Carlos squealed, his face so depressed, just like a lost kid in the New York City. Carlos then, stared at Logan with a puppy dog face.

"Damn it, Carlos! You're wasting all my money", Logan pulled out his wallet, and and handed the excited boy a few dollars. Carlos jumped in excitement, wrapping his arms around Logan.

The next moment, Carlos was skipping towards to corn dogs, as Logan and I kept walking slowly. "He would be lost without me", Logan giggled, and I did too.

Logan watched Carlos run up to the man, and shove the dollars in his face, "Carlos means a lot to me. Back when I lived in Minnesota, I was all the family he had. And I felt like I had a duty to look after him."

I smiled gently, and stared at the boy walking beside me. "He's a cutiepie", I stated. Logan chuckled, and stared at me, "More like a trouble maker."

**Kendall's POV**

"Yes", I cheered, throwing my arms up, as our team got a goal. James also raised his hands in excitement. We were both sitting on the bright orange couch, intently watching the television.

"God, this is a good game", James replied, as a smile crossed his lips. I shook my head in agreement. Our team was winning by 18 points, which made me really happy.

James turned off the TV, as the announcers told us our team won. James and I high-fived, as we got off the couch. "What do you want to do now?"

"I was going to wait for Cat to get hom-" James rolled his eyes, "Why? You already gave her too much." I looked at James, with a curious eye. He didn't like Cat at all. Why?

"Look, James. If you want to talk-" James walked down the hall, and went in his room. I heard him mutter, "That bitch..." He even slammed the door in the process. I needed to find out what was up with him...

**Okay so howdy y'all! I really was debating what this chapter could be about. I felt like Logan and Carlos were losing attention so I kind of based this chapter on them. :3 And you maybe wondering why is James such a douche bag? Well, things are coming together very quickly.. And we'll soon know why!**


End file.
